


Tender is the night

by anemonen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fanart, Hands, Kissing, M/M, NSFW Art, Non-Explicit Sex, Tender Sex, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 14:16:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17408456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anemonen/pseuds/anemonen
Summary: Just a tender moment between Harry and Draco. Slightly nsfw.





	Tender is the night

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on [Tumblr](http://anemonensblog.tumblr.com/post/155122020097/drarry). I figured I might add some of my previously only-posted-on-tumblr arts to my AO3.
> 
> (It was super weird having to find a title for a drawing that I posted a gazillion years ago, so this was literally the first I could think of. It is, of course, from Blur - "Tender".)


End file.
